Boobies Don't Fix Bullet Holes
by seriousish
Summary: If Bad Blood was the radio edit, this is the version with all the bad words—and the bad girls.
1. Arsyn

"Rim me," Arsyn commanded, so bland as to be almost pedantic. "Ream my asshole. _Lick it._ You filthy whore."

And Cat had no choice but to obey. She lapped at her former partner's asshole, sticking her tongue deep inside, doing everything possible to make the woman cum so she could just get out of this building alive.

Not that Arsyn cared about an orgasm. In all the time they'd been partners, lovers, this was the one thing she'd never done. Arsyn wanted to prove a point. Kneecapping Cat had put a period on their relationship. This was just an exclamation point.

Arsyn ground her ass obscenely into the blonde's face. She writhed in bliss as Catastrophe licked her asshole. Her cunt spasmed as Cat's tongue sluiced in and out of her. She felt her orgasm coming. She'd always known Cat would be good at this. The bitch just never listened. And this came as a shock to her.

"Ungghh!" Arsyn gasped. Her body shook as she savored the power that she held over her so-called partner, the bitch who had called all the shots, given all the orders, 'valued her input.' She came, juices pouring from her cunt and all over Cat's face. Arsyn turned, grinding her sex up and down Cat's face and, satisfied, climbed off her.

"So good to get closure on a relationship like ours. And now I want to say goodbye to you, Catastrophe," Arsyn hissed as she turned to face the blonde beauty who lay bleeding and helpless on the floor, just another blank body like all the Screaming Sixty-Sixers they had just wasted, only this one still moving. Arsyn could still have fun with it.

"You've got what you wanted," Cat said, refusing to beg. "Leave now and I won't come after you."

Arsyn pouted, making a show of feeling sorry for Catastrophe—pitying the helpless woman who she'd used to ruthlessly to complete the mission, before taking the spoils for herself. Then she smiled evilly. Thought of how Cat had been her lover for two long years. Made her enjoy cruel and debased rituals like having her back whipped, her asshole invaded. Made her beg for the strap-ons Cat shoved down her throat. Made her love Cat, love being Cat's sub, love not being the baddest bitch in the game.

For that, Catastrophe had to pay.

"You always thought you knew what I wanted," Arsyn said. She reached to her belt, pulling out the dildo she'd had slotted next to the grenades. "And we both know you'll come after me no matter what I do."

In a series of brutal, swift motions that she performed with the uncaring precision of a machine, Arsyn kicked Cat onto her belly, ripped her pants away from the ass she'd made Arsyn worship so many times, rammed the dildo deep into her asshole. Cat didn't cry out, even when Arsyn turned it on, making it vibrate. But she shook uncontrollably. It made Arsyn wish she had more time to make Cat hate herself for what she enjoyed. But she'd already set the timer.

"Well, Cat, I guess this is goodbye." Then, just for good measure, Arsyn thrust out her long leg. The heel of her boot shoved the vibrator into Cat's asshole up to the hilt. Then, the tip of her boot pushed it in until it disappeared. Arsyn laughed as Cat finally moaned, writhing in agony, her asshole impaled by her partner's final _I love you._

Arsyn left Cat crawling for the window, stopping to moan and pant in hateful pleasure every few seconds. She'd never make it. Even if Arsyn kinda wished she would.

Five minutes later, the building exploded.

Cat had orgasmed four times.


	2. The Trinity

Cat groaned hatefully. Everything hurt, the pain blotting out memories, but not her first thought: where was Arsyn? Something in her gut throttled at the thought, but her partner, she needed… oh.

He'd finally got her. Welvin da Great'd always wanted his hands on her. Only figuratively, of course. A 'borgist like him saw her and Arsyn, doing their thing with only flesh and blood, couldn't help but think what they'd do with some enhancements. Just some nanite healers, just an ocular replacement, just an implant, an upgrade, a port, a change. Until she was one of those metal things, barely alive, not fit for anything but pulling jobs.

She and Arsyn had laughed at them. Young and invulnerable and still soft all over. Only thing they ever needed each other.

Christ, it fucking hurt. Not Arsyn's betrayal, fucking bitch—the window, the car, hell, she thought she still might have some powder in her eyes. No wonder Arsyn had done it. The only way to make Cat hurt over their break-up.

She was in a white nanite suit, scanty leather leaving her open for the surgery-bots to do their work, giving her an illusion of modesty while she still had some flesh to be modest about. More like holding her together. When the Trinity came, they'd wire her into a catsuit, and that would be it. All her scars under lock and key. She'd need a can opener to see herself naked.

 _Cash out,_ Arsyn would say. Why she'd left her alive. Take the money, whatever she'd left her with, put it into the regen, then abandon London. Early retirement.

Or go after her.

The Trinity was coming to check their work. They wouldn't have brought Cat online if she weren't ready. Cat looked them over as they approached her from all sides, three points of a triangle. The latest three clones of a single mind, triple-linked, all lockstep harmony.

"Conscious," 88 said.

"Responsive," 89 said.

"Intact," 90 said.

Cat scowled at them. Reading her micro-expressions. They could at least ask her how she was feeling. Give her the illusion she was a patient in a hospital instead of a car in a garage.

"Testing," 88 said.

"Strenuous activity," 89 said.

"Heightened sensations," 90 said.

88 kissed Cat on the mouth. Then she cupped one of her tits in her hand. Cat let 88 handle her. Gradually, unfamiliarly, she warmed up. She kissed back as the other two stripped her. Her hand rose to capture one of 88's breasts.

90 and 89 smiled at each other. "Pleasure receptors working." "Increase test parameters."

88 pulled Cat up off the table. 89 and 90 sat down on it and Cat was shoved back down between them. 90 put her hand on one of Cat's gorgeous breasts. 89 grabbed the other. Then both units began kissing Cat's tits. 88 knelt between Cat's thighs, licked her cunt.

With three people kissing and sucking her, Cat was quickly initiated. She lifted her legs onto 88's shoulders and put her arms around 89 and 90. Watched the same face suck her breast as was eating her pussy. Reached across to finger 89's cunt underneath her antiseptic med-suit. All three moaned. Three minds hardwired together, triple her intelligence, triple her lust.

"Relax," 90 said.

"Enjoy it," 89 said.

88 punctuated their words by pressing her vibrating tongue to Cat's clit. Cat cried out, lifted both 89 and 90 from her breasts, kissing them both in turn. Forcing them back down as 88 kissed her way up Cat's belly. The heat inside having to burn through layers of scar tissue, 'repairs.' Cat forced herself to feel it. She wouldn't let Arsyn be the last great fuck she ever had.

88's head passed between 90's and 89's as they continued sucking Cat's tits. Then 88 reached Cat's face; she kissed her on the mouth. As 88 kissed Cat, she took 89 into her arms. Then she pulled 89 away from Cat. 90 remained at Cat's breast, sucking hungrily.

"Test vaginal lubrication," 88 said to 89.

"Efficient," 89 said to 88.

A robotic surgical unit revolved overhead; as much a part of the Trinity as their trip-bodies. This time it wasn't delivering a scalpel or laser-saw, but a dildo to be attached to a mount already at 90's groin. The arm revolved, screwing it into place, and Cat stretched out on the exam table. Lay under 90, spreading her thighs. 90 filled them with her hips, sticking her latest instrument into Cat's sex.

"Fuck me, bitch," Cat whispered, as the clone body, young and fresh, filled her cunt with hard prick. She wrapped her legs around 90's hips and pumped her cunt up and down her cock. Beside them, 88 and 89 were kissing, feeling each other's breasts with bellies pressed tightly together. The Trinity was masturbating as she fucked Cat. Judging Cat too fragile for all three of her.

Cat didn't mind. Fucking one-third of the ugly bitch was enough.


	3. Domino

As Domino came out of the motor room and onto the facility's track, pushing her Suzuki GSX1100 along, she saw Cat was already at the starting position, leaning against her parked Ducati 696. Similar to Domino, she wore a black motorcycle suit, though hers was zipped up.

Domino left her zipper down as she regarded the new girl, the scalpel-cut in her own motorcycle suit revealing a bra all too flattering to be under a leather catsuit. "Something I can help you with? Because I know you don't wanna be on my track while I'm spinning." She spat off to the side. "Might get another booboo."

"I need to be fighting fit if I want Arsyn. That means training. That means learning from the best."

Domino piqued an eyebrow. At least this bitch knew better than to think she needed to be _told_ she was the best. "Who says Welvin's even going to let you go after her?"

"It's the only payment I'm asking for."

"Bringing you back from the dead doesn't count?"

Cat shook her head slowly. "If he wants my implants back, he can have 'em."

Domino could respect that. "Still doesn't mean I should care."

"Who else are you gonna race with?"

"No one. That's the point."

"What if we make a little wager?"

Domino tipped her head to the side. Listening. "What do I get if I win?"

"To sleep with me."

"And if I lose?"

"You have to sleep with me," Cat winked, toying down her zipper to reveal that unlike Domino, she didn't wear a bra underneath.

Domino left her zipper down between her breasts as she mounted her bike, revved the engine…

Ten minutes later, Domino was spread-eagled across her parked bike. Her zipper was down around her ass. Both bra and panties had been ripped apart by Cat, the promise of perfection in the glimpse of her cleavage now confirmed. Cat appreciated it. Domino was old by the standards of the game, but she'd maintained herself religiously—her taut muscles and contrasting, supple softness were all the more impressive when worn with the experience Domino carried. Not cockiness or swagger, but the simple expectation of what she could do and the knowledge of how she would do it. The combination of youthful beauty and aged wisdom made it all the more potent how Domino gave in.

"Suck me, Cat!" she begged, her former haughtiness lost in lusty gratification.

Her own body reeling with lust, Cat eagerly bent forward. Though her body still vibrated from the fast-paced 'training,' she moved slowly and deliberately, spreading Domino's labia apart with her fingers, wetting her own mouth with a darting tongue so Domino could see. Domino's thighs strained open, willing herself to pull Cat in, and she stroked at her own engorged breasts in search of satisfaction.

Cat let Domino burn for a moment, then stroked the fire, licking the petals of Domino's cunt one by one, her loving tenderness completely at odds with the hard fucking Domino demanded, but satisfying her, intriguing her even more. Domino's eyes glazed over, and she was lost in placid joy when Cat finally buried her face in Domino's wet snatch and _sucked._

"Oh, yessss, suck me, suck me haaaaard!" she cried, feeling the pleasure of Cat burrow into her, poke and prod her with quick, sure strokes, make her buck and writhe.

She continued to massage her breasts, soft hands on hard nipples, as Cat drank her up. But she left plenty of honey to run sweetly from Domino's cup, abandoning it to close her lips over Domino's clit and give it the singular attention she had once focused on Domino's entire womanhood, sweat-glossed head rocking back and forth until Domino was jerking along with it.

"I want to come! I have to come!"

But Cat wasn't ready for that yet. She'd come to Domino with an ulterior motive—not only to get her help in training, but to show her who was boss, to dominate the dominator. So she tortured her new friend with a patient mouth for just a little longer, until she had her so hot that Domino couldn't stand it anymore. Then she left Domino's clit hard and ready, fucking her tongue into her tight pussy instead.

"Yes, yessss, that feels goooood!" Domino moaned as a heated flush broke out over her body, easily overwhelming the cool metallic feel of her splayed leather clothing. Her sex clenched lewdly on Cat's tongue, tight but not tight enough to keep Cat from swishing through her, lapping up her pleasure,

"Tasty," Cat replied, with a little bite on Domino's thigh. She never stayed in the same place long enough for Domino to really grind down on it. She moved her tongue from Domino's twitching cunt to her explosive clit, keeping her lover on the brink of orgasm on all fronts, but never far enough along to grasp it.

"Oh, fuck, you're driving me insane!" Domino wailed, her head flying back and forth on the motorcycle's handlebars, actually tears of frustration lining her beautiful face. "Let me come, you bitch! I can't stand it anymore!"

Cat's sex twitched at Domino's words, her own arousal skyrocketing with Domino's surrender. But she would have to let Domino come—drive her to her ultimate submission—before she herself could finish. And so she stood, pulling Domino into an embrace, grinding their sexes together in a car-crash melee of leather and juice and pink and lust. Domino came hard and Cat joined her, not-so-dry humping her past the point of satisfaction. When she let go of her, Domino could barely stand.

"Who won again?" Domino asked, leaning against her bike. It now smelled of sex, motor oil, and leather. She loved it.

"Who cares?" Cat asked, finally pulling her zipper up.


	4. Dilemma

Getting Dilemma's help was even easier. Cat just had to lick her lips and Dilemma was sitting on her face, thinking Cat would be another easy lay. No. Once again, Cat brought her lover right to the edge, then drew back, never letting her come, even though she herself grew so turned out that her breasts ached painfully, begging to be sucked, and her pussy throbbed at a fever pitch, just like Dilemma's.

As Dilemma rode her face right there in the locker room, trying to jog her hips in such a way as to force out the pleasure Cat's inviting smile had promised, Cat thrust her tongue as far into the other woman's sex as she could. She held it there for seconds, Dilemma's musculature gripping it as though pleading for it to stay in place just a little while longer, but Cat pulled away, holding her mouth open to taste the flood of arousal she had produced in Dilemma. She drank it all down eagerly, like she was dying of thirst, her chin and mouth marked by it, her own cunt saturated in sympathy.

"God, don't do this to me, you lousy white bitch! Let me come! Make me come!" Dilemma begged as she bounced atop Cat's face, full of excitement and lust. Cries echoing off the locker room's wet tiles, Slay-Z one row of lockers over and able to hear everything

Cat had her. Her soft lips found Dilemma's hard clit, and she sucked just as hard as it had grown, sinking her sharp teeth into the edges of the throbbing flesh. That was all it took.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dilemma yelled as she came hard, soaking Cat's face with even more of her juices. She stiffened in her orgasm, easily pushed aside, and was still coming as she landed on the ground. "Again!"

"After we get Arsyn," Cat promised, walking over her. Going to see if Slay-Z had liked what she'd heard.


	5. Slay-Z

Slay-Z was another new recruit, young but cocky—she'd come in from civilian life, while Cat had actually made a go of it on her own. Just her and Arsyn. That lack of game had her nicknamed the Kid, though the few missions Slay-Z had been on had mostly replaced that with her preferred moniker. She'd gotten with Cat thinking it would just be another quickie between girls. She'd had no idea how Cat could please her.

Or not please her.

Slay-Z grew wetter and wetter as she and Cat continued to kiss. They were both breathless with passion by the time the long kiss finally ended. Then they looked into each other's eyes. Cat's look was feverish. Wanton. Passionate.

Slay-Z felt her clit swell as it had for no one else, throbbing and quivering, demanding to be touched.

"Make me come, Catastrophe," she purred.

"Absolutely," Cat said, pulling her lover closer by some of the many straps that criss-crossed her half-exposed body.

She kissed and licked Slay-Z's neck, Slay-Z hearing her own moans on every exhale, a shockingly loud groan when Cat nibbled at her throat. Her body was flushed and sweaty, hornier than she had ever felt before. Cat flicked her earlobe with the tip of her tongue, then thrust it into Slay-Z's ear.

"Christ!" Slay-Z swore. She'd almost come just then.

Cat shoved her down onto a bench just like the one she'd let Dilemma mount her on, straddling her waist so she could more easily caress her lover's breasts. She cupped them with both hands, feeling her nipples stabbing into her palms.

"Your nipples get hard when you're horny," Cat teased, feeling her sex throb with answering lust as she fondled Slay-Z's burning hot breasts.

"And they're hard now, aren't they?" Slay-Z asked, her rhetorical question thick with desire.

"Yeah."

"Then you know exactly what you're doing to me."

"And what we're going to do to Arsyn."

"We?" Slay-Z asked. Not so rhetorical.

"We," Cat nodded as she leaned down to kiss Slay-Z. Eyes flicking up as their lips met. Destructa X was watching. Stroking her rocket launcher like it could satisfy her half as well as Cat could.


	6. Destructa X

As soon as Destructa X had shown her how to use an RPG, Cat was kissing her everywhere, lips traveling all over her body, but they only had one destination. In an all-too-short eternity, Cat had Destructa's high-waisted shorts pulled down, her belly kissed, her thighs kissed, then her legs opened and the hot wet pinkness of her sex exposed. Her clit was bright as a beacon, hard and excited.

"Yes," Destructa heard herself whispering, hands locked in the hem of the jacket she still wore, pushing and pulling it around as she wouldn't dare to do to Cat's lovely hair, her beautiful face. "Oh, yes, eat my pussy!"

Just to be contrary, Cat didn't. After one kiss, she made a return trip up Destructa's body, kissing her again, sharing the taste of one set of lips with the other. Sensing her obligation, Destructa lapped her own juices off Cat's mouth, sucked them from her tongue, and in turn, Cat went down again.

But only as far as the pink tabs atop her breasts, though Destructa moaned just as gleefully when they were sucked. And Cat's hands was between her legs, seeing to it that her cunt was still stimulated, still wet, still hungry. A finger slithered inside of Destructa, finding the spot inside her that no one else had ever found, and Destructa writhed eagerly on the bed where she was not her own, but Cat's. She fed the blonde a breast, gave her cunt to Cat's fingers. And Cat kept up her end of the unspoken bargain. Her mouth moved southward, her hands flung Destructa's legs open even wider than before, her fingers holding the labia apart.

"What do you want, X?" Cat said, slinkily smiling over the nickname.

"Your tongue in me!" Destructa gasped. "I want that fucking tongue _in me!"_

"I want Arsyn."

Then Cat wrapped her lips around her new gal pal's clit and _sucked._ Not too hard. She wasn't quite ready to let Destructa come. But just hard enough to arouse her more than she could stand. To make her beg. To make her agree—

You pull your trigger for me, I'll pull your trigger for you.


End file.
